


A Little Crazy Never Killed Nobody

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared share a meal before they separate for Christmas holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Crazy Never Killed Nobody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benitle (vixxen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxen/gifts).



> Written for benitle for spn_holidays, who requested Jensen/Jared: trying to make a special Christmas meal on their last evening before they separate for Christmas with their respective families. Schmoop and so sweet that my teeth ache. Saying "I love you". Much love to ladybug218 for the encouragement and beta. To my wonderful recipient, sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy it. To everyone, enjoy!

 

_Things Jensen Never Expected to Do (Especially In One Day):_

1\. Slow Dance  
2\. Attempt to Cook a Romantic Dinner  
3\. Hate Goodbyes

**

Jensen opened the door to the house, fully expecting the dogs to jump on him right away. Instead, he was greeted with the sound of singing coming from the living room. Jensen followed the off key sound and stood there for a moment watching in amusement as Jared, wearing a bow on his head, sang along to Journey and tried to fray a ribbon with scissors.

“Wow, this is gay even by Queer Eye standards,” Jensen said.

Jared looked up and grinned in Jensen’s direction before waving him off. He said, “I’m trying to wrap your gift.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Fine. No bows for you.”

Jensen walked into the room and sat down on the couch next to Jared. He patted Jared’s thigh and said, “I kinda like it on your head.”

Jared pushed the gift back onto the table and said, “Stop, you’ll make me blush.” He leaned over and kissed Jensen before adding, “Hi.”

“You’re seriously lucky that you’re hot or I would have to dump your ass,” Jensen replied.

Jared kissed him again before jumping up off the couch. He extended his hand to pull Jensen up and said, “I _am_ lucky. I have you.”

Jensen stared at Jared’s extended hand with a wary look. He said, “You’re scaring me a little, Jay.”

“Humor me. It’s our last night together for three weeks,” Jared replied.

Jensen took Jared’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled up into Jared’s embrace. Jared wrapped his arms around him and began singing along with the music, which made Jensen groan. “Oh Christ.”

Jared nuzzled against the crook of Jensen’s neck, humming along to the music and moving them in beat to the music. He sighed and Jensen asked, “Did you just sigh in contentment?”

“That’s because you make me happy.”

“You do the same for me when you’re not freaking me out,” Jensen replied, rubbing his hands up and down Jared’s back before grabbing his ass.

Jared grinned against the skin of Jensen’s throat and said, “I want tonight to be special.”

“No pressure there.”

Jared pulled back and said, “I was thinking a home-cooked meal and nothing but you and me.”

Jensen kissed him and said, “Whatever you want.”

“You mean it?”

“Yeah. I’ll even cook.”

Jared stared at him for a second and said, “You don’t have to do that.”

“I can cook. I’ve seen Rachel Ray.”

“I can handle it, Jen. You can just…”

“…don’t you trust me, Jared?”

Sometimes it was nice knowing that he could get under Jared’s skin as easily as the fool could with him. Jared rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms back around Jensen. He said, “Fine, but after we finish dancing.”

“You’re so freaking weird,” Jensen replied, but he didn’t try to escape. He simply closed his and enjoyed the moment.

**

Jensen was pretty sure this was all Jared’s fault. Prior to meeting him, Jensen was a fairly normal guy. Not only was he acting like a lunatic, but he was beginning to think there wasn’t anything Jared couldn’t talk him into doing. One grin or small touch and Jensen was willing to do whatever Jared wanted. No matter how freaking idiotic it made him feel.

“How does Rachel Ray make this shit look so easy?” Jensen muttered under his breath, wiping his hands on his pants before dumping out the contents of another pan into the trash. He glanced at the recipe and tried to figure out what the hell he was doing wrong.

If he was a smarter man, he would’ve cut his losses and pulled out his cellphone to order up a nice, already-prepared-for-him meal, but when it came to Jared and their relationship, Jensen knew he was anything but smart. He was a glutton for punishment, so he greased up the pan again and went back to chopping vegetables.

“Jesus Christ, Jen, who taught you how to use a knife?” Jared said, hurrying into the kitchen and grabbing the knife from Jensen. He shook his head and said, “You’re gonna take your whole fucking hand off.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and said, “Have a home-cooked dinner, you said. A romantic evening alone, you said.” Jensen threw what he managed to cut into the pan and said, “This is not what I had in mind. I’m all sweaty and I spilled paprika all over myself and it’s sticking to me and…this is fucking harder than it looks.”

“I offered to cook. In fact, I think I actually begged you to let me do it.”

“Your point?”

“My point is that you swore you could handle it, even though I’m beginning to think that was a bit of an exaggeration.”

“I was trying to be nice, asshole,” Jensen replied. He extended his hand for the knife and said, “Now if you’ll get out of my kitchen and let me finish.”

“I don’t think so,” Jared replied, putting the knife out of Jensen’s reach and opening the drawer to pull out an apron. He nudged Jensen and said, “You need my help, man.”

“It’s not too late to call out for something.”

“We can still save this sad attempt at dinner,” Jared replied.

“I hate you.”

“I appreciate the effort, but…” Jared paused and stared at him with a bemused look. He said, “Are you pouting?”

Jensen crossed his arms and said, “No.”

“C’mere…” Jared said, pulling Jensen closer to him. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and kissed him. He said, “I really love that you wanted to do this.”

“But I suck.”

Jared grinned. “You really do, man, but I love you anyway.” Jared kissed him again before pushing him out of the way. He sniffed Jensen’s collar and said, “And I don’t think it’s paprika you spilled all over yourself. It smells like cinnamon, which scares me a great deal.”

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing it ended up in the trash, huh?”

Jared laughed, pointed to the pan and said, “Keep an eye on those veggies.”

Jensen used a spoon to stir through the vegetables to keep them from sticking to the pan, but his eyes quickly moved back to Jared. He watched as Jared moved deftly around the kitchen, gathering up ingredients and humming to himself as he attempted to salvage a meal out of Jensen’s mistakes.

“Dude, stop staring at me.”

Jensen shrugged. “You’re really hot when you cook.”

“Is that so?”

Jensen stirred the veggies again before hopping up onto the counter and saying, “Yeah, and I’m thinking there are better things we could be doing with our last night together.”

Jared dropped the towel that was in his hands and moved to stand between Jensen’s legs. He rested his hands on Jensen’s thighs and pressed against him. Jared nipped at Jensen’s jaw and lower lip before sliding his tongue inside Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen gripped onto Jared’s shoulders only pulling back when he noticed the smoke rising from the pan. Jensen ignored the sound Jared made as he pulled back and said, “You wanted to cook.”

“Asshole.”

Jensen smiled and said, “It’s a gift.” His fingers slid under Jared’s shirt and traced circles along the muscles of his stomach. He grinned and said, “I’m much more of a pizza guy anyway.”

Jared reached back and turned off the burner before bringing his attention back to Jensen. He grabbed Jensen’s hands and pinned them to the counter. He kissed him, no longer sweet but desperate. Jensen felt the oxygen rush out of his lungs and he thrust his hips up to get more contact with Jared.

He groaned and said, “Jay…”

“I’m gonna fuck you right here, Jen,” Jared said, sliding his hands up and down Jensen’s back before tugging at Jensen’s jeans. He lowered his head and ran his lips over Jensen’s hips as he pushed the denim down until it was pooled at Jensen’s ankles.

Jensen kicked free of the jeans before moving his own hands to Jared’s zipper. He glared at Jared when his hands were slapped away, but he couldn’t focus on that for long because Jared’s tongue was licking a trail along Jensen’s stomach. Jared’s fingers dug into Jensen’s hips as he lifted his head back up and kissed Jensen.

Jensen’s hands gripped onto Jared’s hair, pulling him closer, trying to get his fill of Jared’s mouth. The thing was, he never really could get enough of Jared. There was something about him, about _them_ , that was always requiring more and more and more. It scared the fuck out of him and elated him in ways he didn’t even know were possible. This thing with Jared, whatever they were on any given day, was in everything he did, everything he was, and it was hard to think about three weeks apart.

It could be done. They had managed before, but it really sucked, and he was pretty sure this time wouldn’t be any easier.

“Stop thinking so much,” Jared said, his hands kneading into the muscles of Jensen’s back.

Who was Jensen to argue? He bit down on Jared’s shoulder and wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist.

**

Jensen still wasn’t sure how they had made it to the living room or at what point, but it was much more comfortable on the couch than it was on the kitchen floor. He was also less worried about death by impalement from various kitchen knives.

Jared kissed him lazily before sliding away and wrapping his arms around Jensen. He said, “Much better use of our time.”

”That’s what I was saying.”

“You wanna call for a pizza?” Jared asked.

Jensen nodded but made no effort to move.

“I’m really going to miss you, Jen,” Jared replied, resting his chin on top of Jensen’s head and tightening his hold on him.

“I’ll miss you too.”

“So why are we doing this again?”

“Because we agreed Christmas wasn’t the time or place to spring our relationship on our families,” Jensen answered.

Jared sighed and said, “Right. I know, but…you better call me, man.”

“You’re such a girl sometimes.”

Jared bit down on Jensen’s shoulder. When Jensen cursed, Jared laughed and said, “You are not allowed to open your gift until Christmas. And you have to call me before you open it.”

Jensen shifted around until he was facing Jared, who pulled him closer. Jensen said, “Have I earned my bow back yet?”

“Maybe…” Jared kissed each of Jensen’s temples, his nose, and finally his lips, going slowly as though they had all the time in the world and not a few hours. He cupped Jensen’s face and said, “I love you, but, dude, you reek of cinnamon. You really did get it everywhere.”

“Your spice rack tried to kill me,” Jensen replied against Jared’s lips before all clear thought evaporated from his mind. “You know, I’m not that hungry for pizza anymore.”

Jared pinned Jensen underneath him and said, “Me either.”

“Think you can stand to fuck a guy who smells like a Cinnabun?”

“I’m pretty sure I can manage,” Jared replied. Jared’s hands slid down Jensen’s body before he added, “Can you stand to be with a guy that sings Journey to himself?”

Jensen laughed, gripped onto Jared’s hips to pull him closer, and said, “For you, I’d deal with a lot.”

Jared chucked Jensen's chin and said, "I love you too," before kissing Jensen again.

_{Fin}_


End file.
